Something Stupid
by LobbyLane
Summary: After what seemed like an eternity, MAx managed to get Leo out of the office again. But then, it's himself who almost ruins the evening. Leo/Max; The Producers (c) Mel Brooks


**A/N: Ain't it funny, how much old songs can make your imagination take wings? ;)**

 **Inspired by "Something Stupid" by Frank and Nancy Sinatra**

* * *

It was getting dark outside already. The streetlights switched on one after the other and the light that shone through the huge transparent windows mixed a bright yellow with the gray of the streets.

From time to time Max looked outside and tried to calm himself.

How could he have brought himself in this situation? He tried to keep a cool head whenever he feared drifting into that confusing illusion his mind played on him lately again.

It had been weeks since he and Leo spent an evening outside the office again. Ever since he had shown up on Max's doorstep and asked him if he could stay for a few days it had been hard to keep the younger man among people longer than expected. Well, the days had turned to weeks and the weeks grew to be months and by now it became normality to both of them to work and live together.

Leo never mentioned the reason why he abandoned everything he had achieved and Max never asked. Both of them seemed to agree on it without one word spoken. And still, Max knew why. And he knew perfectly well it was the same reason why Leo had been a wreck the past few months. He hardly spoke to anyone and had been even shyer than before. He had spent a lot of time just sitting in his room, staring out of the windows while Max witnessed it from a distance without daring to say something. He'd tried to act normal whenever his partner was around, but he knew Leo had been suffering from the loss of Ulla. Still, he'd tried nothing to cheer him up. At first Max thought he only needed that time to straighten a lot of things on his own but after weeks, the fear of some damages that went deeper than just a broken heart grew bigger and bigger. Until that one day Leo had been standing in the door frame of the office, smiling at Max and asking if he accompanied him for a walk.

He'd recovered quickly after that. It felt like a little miracle itself. Almost as though he had never been gone. He was Leo again. The young neurotic partner Max had had before he had decided to move in with Ulla. There were no signs of regret or frustration in him anymore and Max seriously began to think he was over all that had happened.

But then he also thought of himself having gotten over it. A thought which he'd soon found out to be more than wrong. On the contrary, all those images and little thoughts in his head about wanting to be closer to Leo appeared again and grew more and more every day. And just as he had been on the edge of telling Leo everything that confused him that deeply, simply for his own sanity, the younger man suggested to spend an evening away from all that was around them all day again. Alone. Just the two of them.

So here they were. Sitting in front of each other in the corner of a window at Sardi's. The evening went wonderfully that far and Leo was in a great mood. He talked unusually much and both of them laughed a lot.

Still, Max was nervous. He couldn't even explain why, but he tried his very best never to look too long into the younger man's eyes.

"You know I wanted to thank you," he heard Leo's voice and turned his head. The former accountant sat casually on his chair, leaning his arms on the backrest and having his head turned to the window as well. He smiled.

And, oh God, how much Max loved that smile. He'd missed it for so long but there it was again. In the usual Leo-way. His mouth dimpled in its farthest corners and his eyes looked almost loving at the world again and reflected the lights around them.

"Th-thank me?" Max shook himself awake before he could drift into this again.

Leo nodded slightly and focused on his partner once more.

"If it hadn't been for you," he started slowly. "I'd have gone crazy for sure."

He stroked through his brown hair, but his strands fell into his face shortly after that again, painting little shadows on his eyes in the candlelight. Their eyes met and Max felt his hands getting sweaty. He tried to occupy himself somehow and grabbed the whine-glass in front of him.

"Never mind that," he answered gently, taking a sip.

Again, Leo smiled. He didn't take his eyes away and didn't suspect how much more he made Max, who tried not to look at him, nervous. He could deal with it, if only he didn't fear Leo would notice the shakiness in his voice whenever he spoke more than a couple of words.

"I'm sorry I've been such a burden," he said after a while.

Max almost choked hearing it and started to cough hard. It must have looked pretty funny for Leo immediately burst into laughter again.

"Will you stop laughing?" Max said, but as much as he tried to sound angry, he felt himself grinning as well. Who was he trying to kid here? He wanted him to laugh. He wished for that laugh never to stop. He'd almost forgotten how it sounded, but now it was there again he was sure he'd never heard anything more pleasant. And all of a sudden that treacherous beating of his heart was back. His body felt so shaky whenever that happened and he dreaded Leo might hear it too.

"You've never been a burden," Max added hastily, while Leo still giggled. He had to smile too. Never before had he noticed how much younger Leo looked while being amused. He had his head turned down slightly and held his hand in front of his mouth. His eyes were closed. Probably because he tried not to let the tears of his laughter show. Leo always hated showing emotions in public and was ashamed whenever someone obviously noticed. One thing he never got though, was that everything he did or said was mixed with a million emotions all the same, so everyone around him was bound to notice. Still, Max knew he'd better not say anything about it.

And for Max, this moment was just perfect. He simply watched his partner without saying a word. This was the Leo he knew. A little neurotic, but still able to see something good in every situation. And up to a certain amount, Max knew it was him who made him laugh right now. Something he never cared about for anyone, but this was different. He'd probably jumped on the table, singing a show-tune and starting to tap-dance if only that laughter would last forever.

" _What the hell are you thinking?"_ his eyes grew wider realizing it and he felt an embarrassing blush appearing on his cheeks. Quickly, he turned his head to the window again. This was confusing. He had hoped these feelings were gone by now. But unfortunately they grew stronger. He noticed them oh too well and he caught himself lost in daydreams increasingly more often lately, fearing Leo was bound to notice somehow. On the other hand he wanted him to notice, but every time he tried to imagine a confession, he was more convinced it would turn out to be a bad idea.

"So," Leo's voice sounded again. "Will you tell me what's the matter?"

Max looked at him surprised. But before he could answer anything, the younger man continued.

"You've been so quiet lately and, well I figured it has something to do with me. You look away whenever I talk to you and... Well, I-I don't want... you know, to be the one bothering you in any way."

"Bothering me?"

"I know I asked for only a few days," he said, his gaze now frozen on Max. "But it's been months and you never said a word about me leaving."

At first Max was a little taken aback, but then he closed his eyes and shook his head, smiling.

"There is absolutely no way you could ever bother me," he answered.

" _Gosh, stay calm,"_ he thought. _"There is no way he will notice if only you act normal."_

He opened his eyes in shock again, when felt a hand touching his all of a sudden. Leo leaned over the table and held his hand in his own. His eyes were still focused on the older man. But something about his look was different. He didn't seem desperate anymore but grateful, yes almost loving. Max couldn't recall ever having seen that look on his face before.

This wasn't good. He wasn't able to take his eyes away. Almost as if Leo tied him to himself with an invisible string only he was able to see. Max pressed his lips together tightly. He heard his blood pounding in his ears and was certain if Leo didn't say something soon, he'd lose himself completely.

Somewhere in the distance a violin began to play.

" _Oh come on now,"_ Max thought sarcastically, finally being able to close his eyes although his hand still lay in Leo's.

"So, what is it?" Leo asked again.

Max had no idea how to avoid this question. He couldn't dare to look away once more, and at the same time he didn't want to open his eyes again. The evening had been good so far and there was absolutely no reason to destroy it just because his head chose to confuse him.

And so, he daringly opened his eyes again only to find Leo still staring at him, waiting for an answer.

The candlelight flickered slightly and his face was illuminated by it only, while everything around them seemed to sink into darkness more and more.

"I...ugh," Max stumbled. He had absolutely no idea how to start this and suddenly nothing ever seemed so hard to do.

He saw the person that meant more to him than anybody else in front of him. He stared into his eyes and heard the noise around them fade, when suddenly Leo arose from his chair slightly, bending over the table and softly touched Max's face with his other hand.

Max held his breath and his eyes grew even bigger.

"Just say it," Leo smiled.

Then he came even closer and in the very next moment Max felt his lips touching his own.

He inhaled deeply. A shiver ran down his spine and even if there had been a chance to say anything, he couldn't even imagine to do it. Time stopped.

He'd never felt more wonderful. He neither did care about the million fears he had just a moment ago nor about what the people around them may thought.

He felt drunk from Leo's scent and the amazing sensation of how sweet a kiss could taste. He almost forgot to breathe.

And after what seemed like an eternity Leo backed away again a few inches, looking into his eyes still and smiled.

"Coward," he grinned.

Max sat there baffled. He didn't know how to react. He didn't know whether he should say something or not. Whether to cry of joy or look away. Hell, he didn't even know what this meant. All he knew was he'd never felt more amazed and wonderful at the same time.

"Max?"

He lifted his head slightly.

"MAX?" Leo's voice appeared again.

It felt like someone just shook him awake.

He opened his eyes and found himself still turned to the windows, looking into the gray of night. A few people passed Sardi's and he was only able to make out their silhouettes whenever they marched through the spots of light the streetlamps created.

It took him quite a moment to realize this hadn't been real. The impact of it felt like a punch in the stomach. With wide eyes he turned to find a rather concerned Leo looking at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a seriousness in his tone that told Max he was about to worry a lot. How long had he been away? He didn't know.

As quick as he could he hid his own shock behind a smile again and shook his head.

"I'm fine," he said softly, grabbing after that glass once more. "Just a little tired."

"Oh good," Leo fell back into his chair. "For a moment I was a little worried."

"There's no need to," Max assured him. "Absolutely no need to. I'm great."

Leo smiled at him again and Max felt that well-known wave of sadness crashing upon him again. It didn't matter. However beautiful this moment had been and how much he even wished for it, it hadn't been real. And he knew precisely at this moment it never would be. Telling Leo would only ruin everything.

"I think we should call it a day," he said and after another smile he arose and left the table to pay. That little walk would help. He was sure of that.

Leo, on the other hand remained where he was. He looked after him for a moment without losing the smile on his face until he was sure Max was out of sight.

His head fell and he sighed deeply.

" _Damn it,"_ he thought. _"Every time I want to tell him, he changes the topic."_

He looked outside again.

" _Well, maybe it's best to keep it to myself."_

 **~The End~**


End file.
